Getting Over Him
by iamkellylouise
Summary: When Derek cheats Meredith goes to see the one person who knows what she's going through. AddisonMeredith! Set in an AU early S5.


**A/N: Ok, so I don't like this TBH. Set in early S5. Reviews please =D.**

* * *

"How did you get through it?" Meredith said quickly as Addison opened her front door.

"Meredith what…." Addison started slightly stunned.

"When Derek cheated on you with me, how did you get through it?"

"Vodka, Izzie Steven's muffins, a transcontinental booty call with Mark, and about a year of intense therapy" Addison replied.

"Right, right, thank you" Meredith said turning to leave.

"Woah woah woah" Addison said grabbing her wrist "You can't just show up on my doorstep and not explain"

"I uh, right, right sorry" Meredith stuttered.

"God Meredith, you look like you haven't slept in 3 days"

"I uh, I don't think I have" Meredith said with a laugh.

"Come on" Addison said pulling her into the house "Hot chocolate sound good?"

"I'd prefer that vodka" Meredith smirked.

"Not happening" Addison smirked back, she gestured for Meredith to sit on the sofa and quickly made them hot chocolate, she handed Meredith hers and sat down next to her.

"What's going on with you Meredith?"

"He uh, he cheated on me" Meredith said quietly "With the nurse"

"The doe-eyed one?" Addison asked.

"Yeah" Meredith sighed "I found them in an on-call room, it had been going on for 2 months apparently, and now, now she's pregnant" Meredith said choking slightly "And he's moving out of my house and into hers to raise the baby"

Addison just stared at her with wide eyes "My point exactly" Meredith said with a laugh, wiping the small tear from her cheek.

"Wha….when, when was this?"

"A week ago" Meredith nodded "I haven't even spoke to him, he's spoke to me but I've said nothing, I found them, and as soon as they saw me I went straight home, took all of his clothes out of the closet and cut them into tiny pieces….then threw the tiny pieces out of the front door"

"Wow" Addison muttered.

"You let us off too lightly" Meredith smirked.

"True" Addison laughed.

"I'm so sorry y'know, I don't think I ever said it but, I am" Meredith said softly.

"I know" Addison nodded "I know you are"

"I can't believe he did this" Meredith said tearfully "I just, we worked so hard to get back to normal and, and as soon as I thought we were, I find them together, and he doesn't even love her" Meredith said with a sad laugh "According to Mark anyway, oh and uh, Mark punched him"

"What?" Addison exclaimed.

"I didn't ask him to!" Meredith sighed "But Derek wouldn't leave me alone, he kept wanting to talk and, I was on Mark's service, and he just wouldn't let up and, I went to walk away and he grabbed my arm, and Mark just punched him, I have no idea where it came from" she laughed "Derek was too stunned to punch back"

"Did Mark get in trouble?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not" Meredith said shaking her head "The Chief, off the record, told me if he could fire Derek he would, I guess being the closest he has to a daughter has some perks" Meredith smirked "I'm kind of hoping he won't fire me"

"Why would he fire you?" Addison said with a raised eyebrow.

"Erm, nobody actually knows I'm here" Meredith said sheepishly.

"Meredith! They're probably freaking out right now! Do you even have anything with you?"

Meredith dug into her pockets "Passport" she said placing it on the coffee table "Credit card and $10 dollars, I haven't slept, I'm not thinking straight, I just thought, you'd be the only one who would understand, my friends they, they're trying to understand but, they just don't"

"You need to call them Meredith, they'll be worried sick"

"Can I borrow your phone?"

"Of course" Addison said pulling her phone from her pocket and handing it over, Meredith quickly dialed her house phone.

"_Hello" Izzie said impatiently through the phone._

"Iz, it's me" Meredith said simply.

"_IT'S MEREDITH!" Izzie shouted, Meredith heard a scuffle and then Cristina's voice rang through the speaker "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yelled._

"Cristina, I'm fine" Meredith sighed "I'm safe, I'm, I'm in LA"

"_LA? Why would you be in….oh you didn't" Cristina groaned._

"Yeah" Meredith said biting her lip a little.

"_You're insane" Cristina muttered "When are you coming home?"_

"I uh, I don't know" Meredith stuttered "I'll call you ok? I just need some thinking space, I'll call"

"_Fine" Cristina sighed "But you have to promise you'll call Mer, we're all worried"_

"I promise Cris, I'll talk to you soon, tell everyone I love them and I'm sorry ok?"

"_Ok" Cristina said quietly "Bye Meredith"_

"Bye" Meredith said hanging up.

"Are they mad?" Addison asked.

"Worried" Meredith sighed "I just can't be Seattle, I think Seattle I think…."

"Derek" Addison finished "Me too"

"Can I stay here? Just for a little while?"

"Of course" Addison said softly "We'll get you through it Meredith"

"I hope so Addison, I really do"

~x~

"Addison" Meredith whispered opening Addison's bedroom door "Are you asleep?"

Addison opened her eyes and looked over "No, everything ok?"

"I can't sleep" Meredith mumbled, Addison pulled back the covers and patted the bed, Meredith made her way over and climbed in "I don't know whats wrong with me" Meredith sighed "Since, since I found them I just, I can't sleep"

"I know" Addison said softly "Come here" she said opening her arms.

"What?" Meredith smirked.

"Trust me" Addison said pulling her into a hug, she placed one hand on the back of Meredith's neck rubbing circles with two fingers and ran the other through her hair "When I was little and I couldn't sleep, my nanny, she'd get into bed with me and do this"

"It's nice" Meredith whispered "Thank you"

"Just relax" Addison said kissing the top of her head, she felt Meredith's body sink a little, she laughed when snores started to fill the room, she tried to pull away but Meredith's hands gripped onto her, so she pulled the covers right over them and closed her eyes, that was _not_ how she expected her Friday night to end.

~x~

Meredith woke slowly, instantly snuggling into the warm body next to her, her eyes fluttered open and she came face to face with Addison, she kept their embrace but backed away a little.

"Morning" Addison mumbled without opening her eyes.

"Morning" Meredith sighed, Addison yawned a little and opened her eyes "Did you sleep ok?" Addison asked.

"The best sleep I've had all week" Meredith said with a small smile "Thank you"

"No problem" Addison smiled "How about you have a shower while I make some breakfast?"

"You don't have to make me breakfast" Meredith said with a small smirk.

"I'll just let you starve then" Addison laughed "It's not a big deal" she said climbing out of the bed and throwing on her robe "Use anything you want in there" she said gesturing to the bathroom "Relax Meredith" she said backing out of the room.

"Relax" Meredith sighed to herself.

~x~

"Richard, she's fine" Meredith heard Addison sigh as she walked down the stairs "I know, I want to kill him too….I know you do….i'll take care of her I promise….just relax Richard….I will….ok….I love you too….bye"

"Checking up on me huh?" Meredith asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah" Addison laughed "He called me at least twice a week for the first couple of months, you're not the only he goes all father figure on y'know"

"I guess not" Meredith laughed "I'll be out of your hair soon, I kind of have to be, I don't have any clothes so…."

"I can take you shopping" Addison said with a grin.

"You're not spending money on me and I'm not exactly a shopping kind of girl"

"I'm not doing this for you" Addison said simply "It's my day off, and I want to shop, and if I happen to find something I think will look good on you, I'll buy it, I don't have a $35 million dollar trust fund for nothing"

"It should be illegal to have that much money" Meredith smirked "My trust fund isn't exactly small either, it's not _that_ big but, it's not small, I can buy my own clothes"

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have money, I kind of hate having money, it makes people think I'm some sort of, snob but, I'm not, my parents were absent, my Dad was a cheating whore, I'm pretty sure every time I caught him with someone who wasn't my mother he'd add another million on top"

"Wow" Meredith said with a laugh.

"Everyone has Daddy issues" Addison sighed "Come on, let's eat breakfast" she said placing two omelets on the table "Then I'll shower and then, we're going shopping"

"Fine, we're going shopping" Meredith laughed.

~x~

"Addison Montgomery" Addison said answering her phone as she walked through a shop with Meredith "Hey Nae….erm, one second" she said covering the phone with her hand "My friend Naomi wants to go and get drunk tonight, you in?" she asked Meredith, Meredith sent her a smirk in reply "Stupid question?" Addison said with a laugh, Meredith nodded "I'm in" Addison said into the phone "I have someone staying with me though, so she's coming….Meredith….yeah, that one" Addison said with a laugh "It's a long story….i'll see you tonight….bye Nae….love you too"

"So, do I get to drink vodka now?" Meredith asked with a smirk.

"Aren't you more of a tequila girl?"

"It's nice to have a change sometimes"

"Yeah, I guess it is" Addison smiled.

~x~

"Do you want me to kill him? Cuz I'll kill him, I'll do it" Naomi said that evening as Meredith finished telling her and Violet about Derek.

"And that's enough with the Martini's for Naomi" Violet said taking Naomi's drink away.

"Ha ha" Naomi said dryly.

"She ripped up all his clothes and threw them out of the house" Addison said proudly.

"Good girl" Violet said tapping her glass against Meredith's.

"Thanks" Meredith laughed.

"I can't believe he did that" Naomi sighed "It's so….not Derek"

"I was his dirty mistress once too, it so _is_ Derek" Meredith sighed "She's welcome to him, they can have as many painfully beautiful children as they want"

"She looks like a horse" Addison muttered.

"Addison!" Meredith laughed.

"What?" Addison exclaimed "She's got nothing on you"

"I had nothing on you" Meredith smirked "He's obviously digressing"

"That's not true" Addison said softly, looking Meredith directly in the eyes "You're stunning, don't let anyone tell you otherwise"

Naomi and Violet shared a curious glance.

"Okay!" Meredith said loudly "More vodka?"

"Absolutely" Addison grinned linking their arms together and walking over to the bar.

"Oh my god" Violet muttered.

"I know" Naomi muttered back.

"They wouldn't, y'know, would they?"

"I'm a little reluctant to let them go home together after the amount of alcohol I'm pretty sure they're going to consume" Naomi smirked.

"But Addison isn't, y'know, is she?"

"Well not that I know of but, I wouldn't put it past either of them"

"This could be very interesting" Violet muttered.

~x~

"Sshhh" Addison said as herself and Meredith stumbled into her house.

"Why are we sshhh-ing?" Meredith whispered.

"I don't know" Addison whispered back, they both looked at each other and started to giggle loudly.

"I don't know why I'm laughing" Meredith said as they stumbled up the stairs.

"I don't think we should have had that last 7 vodkas" Addison slurred as she leaned against her bedroom door.

"Nope" Meredith hiccuped "But, thank you, for everything, you're amazing" she said softly touching Addison's face.

"You're amazing" Addison said quietly "You're, you're so, amazing and, can I tell you a secret?"

"Always" Meredith said with a grin.

"I've kind of always had a crush on you" Addison whispered leaning in to Meredith's body.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Meredith whispered.

"Anything" Addison said placing her hands on Meredith's hips.

"I've kind of always had a crush on you too"

And without a beat their lips were together, the bedroom door was swung open and they were falling onto the floor in a struggle to remove clothes.

~x~

"Oh god" Meredith groaned as she woke slowly, sunlight shining on her face, she shifted uncomfortably, instantly realizing she was lying on the floor, she looked down at her body and found herself completely naked, an arm lying across her waist, she turned to see Addison lying face down, completely naked "Oh god" she groaned again.

Addison started shifting slightly "Oww" she moaned rolling onto her back, she opened her eyes and looked down at her naked body "Fuck" she groaned.

"My sentiments exactly" Meredith mumbled causing Addison to jump a little, Meredith climbed onto her feet and grabbed her discarded underwear, she picked up a blanket from the edge of Addison's bed and passed it to her.

"Thanks" Addison mumbled wrapping it around herself and standing up, they stood opposite each other shyly.

"We were so drunk" Meredith whispered "So drunk"

"Yeah" Addison sighed sitting on the edge of her bed and wiping her face "Really, _really_ drunk"

"You, you said something, you said something to me" Meredith mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"You said something to me too" Addison sighed, they looked at each other for the first time, their eyes connecting "Crap" they both gasped.

"You have a crush on me!" Meredith exclaimed.

"You have a crush on me too!"

"So, what happens now?" Meredith asked awkwardly.

"I'm not being your rebound" Addison said simply "Last night, last night we were drunk and, that's different, but, I'm not going to start sleeping with you if I'm just going to be, nothing, I can't, because I'm just lonely enough and I'm just scared enough that I would do it, I'd be your rebound, so I'm asking you to be honest with me, is this about me, or is this about getting back at Derek? Getting over him? Because I don't know anything anymore, except that I can't fall in love with someone who's in love with someone else, that much I know, I can't do that again, so please, be honest with me Meredith, do you _really_ want me?"

Meredith stepped forward and placed a soft hand on Addison's face "Meredith" Addison whispered shakily, Meredith place her knees either side of Addison's lap and brought her other hand to Addison's face, she leant in and softly brushed their lips together, Addison's hands moved up Meredith's back and stroked her skin.

"You will _never_ be a rebound" Meredith whispered into her lips, Addison slowly rolled them over so she was settled between Meredith's legs.

"Can we do this sober now?" Addison said kissing her again.

"Absolutley" Meredith grinned.

~x~

"I'm so glad you don't have work today" Meredith said as she ran her fingers through Addison's hair.

"Me too" Addison smiled holding onto Meredith's waist "What are we going to do Mer?"

"What d'you mean?" Meredith frowned.

"Like, how's this going to work? You live in Seattle, your life is in Seattle and mine, mines here"

"I can't stay there anymore Addison" Meredith sighed "I can't"

"So what? You're just going to pick up your whole life because of Derek"

"Well maybe, before, I think, I think in the end I always would've moved, because he won't, and I don't think I could stay there, but now there's you, and I've, I've always wanted you, I'm not just saying that, I have, I just never felt like I could have acted on it, I didn't think you'd ever feel like that about me"

"I didn't think you'd ever feel like that about me either" Addison sighed.

"I nearly came after you y'know" Meredith said with a small smirk "When you first left, well, both times, when you came back, when you were talking about not letting him go, I really wanted to just run after you and kiss you, and tell you that, all I want is to be with you"

"Well" Addison said softly "This is our time now Mer, but, but only if your serious"

"I'm serious" Meredith smiled "I promise, I want you Addie, I really" she said kissing her shoulder "Really" she smiled kissing her neck "Want you" she whispered kissing her lips.

"Would it be wrong of us to do it again?"

"Never" Meredith said rolling Addison onto her back.

~x~

**4 weeks later.**

"I need to go back don't I" Meredith sighed as she lay on the sofa in Addison's office.

"Yes" Addison said simply not looking up from her file.

"I feel like I should go in a suit of armor, they're going to kill me"

"Probably" Addison smirked.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence babe" Meredith muttered.

"Oh stop whining" Addison laughed "You'll be fine, head held high Mer, you want this right?"

"More than anything"

"Then nothing else matters" Addison said softly, she stood up from behind her desk and walked over to the sofa, she lifted Meredith's legs up a little and sat down, draping Meredith's legs over her lap.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Addison asked quietly.

"Really?" Meredith said raising an eyebrow and propping herself up on her elbows.

"Yeah, I'll be your suit of armor" Addison said with a grin, Meredith sat up and wrapped her arms around Addison's neck to kiss her softly "Thank you" she whispered against them.

"I feel like I'm having deja-vu" Naomi said as she stepped into the office "Are you going to do this every day?"

"Yes" Addison grinned up at her "And I'm gonna need someone to cover my patients for a couple of days"

"Why?" Naomi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mer needs to get her stuff from Seattle and I'm gonna go with her, be her suit of armor"

"I have no idea what that means but ok" Naomi smirked "I need you on a consult, can you tear yourself away from Meredith for 20 minutes?"

"I'll use your computer to book our flights" Meredith said sitting up "Go"

"Ok, bye" Addison whispered standing and kissing her softly.

"Bye" Meredith smiled, Addison squeezed her hand and followed Naomi.

"She's really moving out here huh?" Naomi asked quietly.

"Yeah" Addison sighed "I know what you're going to say, it's too fast, you're just her rebound but, we've talked about it Nae, I promise, I know what I'm doing"

"Actually, what I was going to say was, you look happy Addison, don't let the drama of Seattle take that away"

"This is why you're my best friend" Addison grinned.

"I know" Naomi smirked.

~x~

**2 days later.**

"Meredith!" Izzie almost squealed as Meredith and Addison walked through the front door, she ran straight for Meredith and almost knocked her down in a hug.

"Hey Iz" Meredith choked patting her back a little.

"Sorry" Izzie laughed pulling away "How are you? You look good. You got a tan. You're smiling. This is good, you look good"

"I'm am good" Meredith laughed "I'm great"

"Good, that's good" Izzie smiled "And Dr Montgomery, Hi!"

"It's Addison and hello Izzie" Addison laughed.

"Addison right" Izzie nodded "Can you believe that McBastard?"

"Nope. Not really" Addison said shaking her head a little.

"Has she stopped squealing?" Cristina shouted from the kitchen.

"Yeah" Meredith shouted back with a laugh, Cristina appeared from the kitchen instantly giving Meredith a hug.

"God, you must have really missed me" Meredith mumbled into her shoulder.

"That was a one off" Cristina said pulling away.

"Where are the guys? I, we, kind of need to talk to you about something" Meredith said looking back at Addison briefly.

"Alex is in the shower, I'll call George" Izzie said walking over to the phone, Addison, Meredith and Cristina all went to wait in the kitchen.

"Somethings different" Cristina said as she stared at Meredith from across the kitchen table.

"New clothes?"

"No, that's not it"

"Tan?"

"No, something about you, it's different, the smiling things different but, somethings different" she said staring at her a little harder "Oh my god!" she gasped "You had sex! Who the hell did you have sex with? Were they hot? Were they good?"

"They are very, very hot" Meredith said with a grin "And pretty damn amazing" she said leaning into Addison's body a little and squeezing her thigh, Cristina furrowed her brows a little "Oh you did not!" Cristina exclaimed.

"We kind of did" Addison smirked "A lot"

"Wow" Cristina muttered "Way to get revenge Mer"

"Hey!" Meredith said slightly snappy "This isn't revenge, Addison isn't revenge she's, she's, we're together now, really together" she said taking Addison's hand "She makes me happy, she's the reason I'm smiling again"

"So what? How is this even going to work?"

"Well I uh…." Meredith started.

"Meredith!" George exclaimed walking into the kitchen.

"Hey George" Meredith said softly standing up and hugging him "That was quick"

"I was already on my way over"

"Hey" Izzie smiled as her and a very damp looking Alex walked into the room.

"Hey Mer" Alex said kissing her cheek "You look good"

"You look….wet" Meredith chuckled.

"This one might as well have dragged me out of the shower" he said scowling a little at Izzie.

"Oh shut your whining, Meredith wants to talk, and will you two stop being rude and say hi to Addison"

"Hello boys" Addison smirked.

"Uh, hey" they both stuttered nervously.

"Well…." Cristina said impatiently "Oh and to fill you three in, these two have been doing the nasty the whole time she's been out there"

"Cristina!" Meredith exclaimed "It's not like that!"

"I know, I know, you're _together_ now" Cristina smirked.

"Riiightt" Izzie said slowly "Okay then"

"Dude, that's hot" Alex muttered to George.

"I know right" George muttered back.

"So, the thing is…." Meredith started "The reason I'm here is...i'm here to pack guys"

"Pack? Why would you be packing?" Cristina exclaimed.

"Because I'm moving to LA"

"You're WHAT?" Cristina shouted, Meredith and Addison visibly flinched "What the hell Meredith! You disappear with nothing, no note, nothing and when you come back _a month later_ you're suddenly in a relationship with your ex-boyfriends ex-wife and now you're moving in with her?" she exclaimed "What the hell…."

"Cristina" Meredith said cutting her off "I would have moved somewhere anyway, I can't stay here, I just can't, I can't sleep in that bedroom, I can't work in that hospital, I just can't, and now I have Addison who has been, amazing, and this isn't some sort of rebound or freak out, I want his, I've thought this through and I want this, and if you're really my person, my sister, you'll understand" Meredith said softly "And, I'm not selling the house so, Iz, Alex, you can stay, and I'll come back, I will, and you can come and visit us, the house is right on the beach, we can sit in the sun and drink many many cocktails"

"I'm there" Izzie smiled "If it makes you happy then, I understand"

"Thanks Iz" Meredith smiled.

"I'll miss you but, I get it, I wouldn't want to stick around either" George said softly.

"I'll miss you too George" Meredith said reaching out and squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, if you're happy then, I guess I'm ok with it" Alex shrugged "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" Meredith smiled "So Cristina, can you please be happy for me?"

"Just, just don't forget me ok? Don't go and get a new bleach blonde LA barbie best friend"

"Don't be ridiculous" Meredith laughed "I'll never forget you, you'll always be my person Cris, I promise you that"

"Then I can accept this, but I swear to _god_ Montgomery if you break her heart I will break you, Shepard got off lightly"

"Oh what did you do?" Meredith groaned.

"Oh, it was amazing Mer" Izzie laughed "It was when you went missing, McBastard and the slutty scrub nurse were all over each other in the cafeteria and Cristina 'accidently' dropped a tray full of food all over them"

"She probably could've passed it off as an accident until she poured her soda all over McBastards hair" George laughed.

"It was pretty incredible" Alex smirked.

"You're an idiot" Meredith smirked "But I love you"

"I do what I can" Cristina laughed "You're really going huh?"

"I'm really going" Meredith nodded "I should get to the hospital, I told the Chief I'd stop by to say goodbye"

"Can we be there when McBastard sees you?" Cristina asked almost excitably.

"We're gonna need someone to hold this one back" Meredith smirked nudging Addison.

"I won't do anything!" Addison exclaimed "I won't!" she said when Meredith raised an eyebrow at her.

"I believe you" Meredith said kissing her softly "Well, I don't but, I can pretend"

"Thanks" Addison laughed kissing her back "Come on beautiful, let's go"

"Let's go" Meredith said taking her hand.

~x~

"There they are, my girls" the Chief smiled standing up as Addison and Meredith walked into his office, he walked over to them and hugged them both tightly "I really hate LA now y'know" he sighed "Come on in" they both let out a laugh and sat down in the chairs opposite his desk, he sat back down and smiled softly at them.

"So, Meredith, are you dead set on this LA thing?"

"Yeah" Meredith sighed "I've had a lot of time to think and, I think it's for the best"

"I really wish I could fire them both" the Chief sighed.

"I know" Meredith laughed "I think this'll be good for me, fresh start, new people, plus, I kind of want to be near this one" she said linking her fingers with Addison's, Addison brought their linked fingers to her lips and kissed them softly, they both let out a laugh when they saw the Chief's wide eyes.

"You're not seeing things" Addison smirked.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect this"

"We're happy, that's all that matters right?" Meredith asked.

"Just stay that way" the Chief smiled "And don't screw it up, I won't be able to take sides with you two, it was hard enough after prom"

"We know" Meredith laughed "But this, this is good, we won't screw it up"

"Good" the Chief smiled "I'll be checking up on you, both of you, and I'm getting monthly reports from your new Chief to see how you're doing Meredith, you can still be the best"

"I can try" Meredith smiled.

~x~

"Hey!" Callie exclaimed hugging Addison tightly "Cristina just filled me in, I would have preferred it to come from you though!"

"Kind of why I'm here Cal" Addison laughed "How are you?"

"I'm good" Callie smiled "I'm dating"

"Who?" Addison asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't say I told you so ok?"

"Oh my god!" Addison gasped "It's Erica! I told you so!"

"Shut up" Callie groaned "Anyway, how long are you staying?"

"We leave tomorrow I think, just need to help Mer pack her stuff and then we're gone, I still haven't seen McBastard, you might have to hold me back, I promised Meredith I wouldn't punch him"

"The worst thing you do when he cheats on you with her is pin her panties on the bulletin board, he cheats on her and you want to punch him, you're a little crazy you get that right?" Callie smirked "But then I guess suddenly deciding you're in love with her is a little crazy too"

"I didn't say I was in love with her" Addison mumbled.

"Yeah" Callie nodded "But you so are" she laughed.

"Yeah" Addison said biting her lip "I'm the mayor of crazy town"

"You happy?"

"I'm happy" Addison smiled "You happy?"

"I'm happy"

"I don't think we've both been happy at the same time before" Addison laughed.

"I know" Callie smirked "Should we hug it out?"

"We should hug it out" Addison said hugging her tightly "I should go and find Mer, I'll come and find you later"

Addison gave Callie another hug before walking over to Meredith and kissing her softly as she sat down "Hey honey"

"Hey" Meredith smiled "I'm almost ready to go"

"Take as much time as you need" Addison said squeezing her hand "You can still change your mind"

"Addie, I want his" Meredith said kissing her softly "I want you, in LA, in that very hot black bikini….and then I want to take you out of it"

"I think that can be arranged" Addison laughed kissing her again.

"I think they've forgotten we're here" Alex smirked.

"Me too" Izzie laughed.

"Sorry" Meredith said sheepishly.

"Uh-oh" George mumbled.

"What?" Cristina frowned.

"McBastard and the scrub nurse, 12 o'clock" George said nodding his head a little.

"Fantastic" Meredith muttered.

"Shit, he's coming over" Izzie whispered.

"Addison, what are you doing here?" Derek asked standing in front of her.

"Meredith, can you hear something?" Addison said turning to Meredith.

"Nope, not a thing" Meredith said with a smirk.

"See, I'm pretty sure I can hear a lying, cheating bastard but then, I guess that's just me huh?"

"Nope, I can hear it too" Cristina smirked.

"Addison…." Derek started.

"Are you serious!" she asked incredulously "Why are you speaking to me Derek? How can you even dare to come anywhere near her? She went through hell with you and the minute she thinks everythings ok you sleep with someone else, oh no, I'm sorry, you don't just _sleep_ with her, you have a full blown affair with her! And get her pregnant! I let you off lightly, I let you trample all over me, but I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore, now please, get the hell out of our lives"

Derek just stared at her a little, his eyes wandered down to their linked fingers "Oh you can't be serious?" he exclaimed.

"Y'know what Derek" Meredith started, saying the first words to him since she found him with Rose "I am serious, and as much as you hurt me, and as much as I might have loved you, Addison is the best thing that's ever happened to me, I love her, I love her more than I ever loved you, and I really don't care what you think, goodbye Dr Shepard"

"Addison she's just using you as a…." Derek started.

"If you start rambling on about rebounds I swear I _will_ kill you" Meredith snapped "Run along to your little nurse asshole"

Derek just sighed and walked away "Bye bye McBastard" Cristina and Izzie said with a laugh.

"You okay?" Addison asked softly.

"I think it's time to go now" Meredith said with a sigh.

"Okay baby" Addison said kissing her softly "Oh and, I love you too"

"Shit" Meredith whispered "That wasn't the way I wanted to tell you that"

"We'll have a do over when we get home, sound good?"

"Sounds great" Meredith smiled.

~x~

"Home sweet home" Meredith smiled as she walked into what was now her and Addison's house, she turned around and kissed Addison softly "I was thinking…." Meredith started, tracing her finger down Addison's chest "How about we have a very long nice hot bath?"

"Sounds great" Addison smiled kissing her again "Wait here" Meredith whispered, she raced straight up the stairs and started the bath, she lit candles around the room and stripped down to her underwear.

"Addie" she shouted as she finished running the bath, Addison walked up the stairs and into her bathroom to see Meredith sat on the edge in her underwear, Meredith stood up and walked over to her kissing her softly as she started to strip her clothes from her, once they were both naked Addison climbed into the bath, Meredith stepped in after her and lay her back against Addison's chest.

"This is the perfect welcome home" Addison whispered before kissing Meredith's neck.

"Addison, I'm in love with you" Meredith said linking their fingers together.

"I'm in love with you too"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
